Talk:Taurethrim Pyramid/@comment-33763020-20180125125107
A letter-by-eagle-post arrived from a desperate Hennemuth the Archeologist, who pleas for help on his biggest challenge ever. (for those not interested in his noble struggle, please see the last section for questions on how to find a jungle pyramid) "During the past months I have travelled from Gondor to the south to experience the grandeur of pyramids of old, told to exist in the deep jungles of Far Harad by travellers who ventured to the lands where the stars are strange. I experienced many adventures along the way, endured many hardships and saw beauty I never had dreamed of during my travels from Gondor, through desert and savannah, into the deep jungle. Adventures with Rangers in constant struggle with Men from the South, arrows flying over my head without end. Hardships through the desert at both day and night: my trusty Rohirric steed I had raised myself that was fast as the wind fell dead from heat and exhaustion under the blinding Sun. I read from travellers' tales that the Men of the Desert wear cloaks to protect them from the fell rays of the White Giant above us, but even those I killed (in self-defense of course!), did not leave me any useable rags to cover me and since I am not aligned with their kin and know not of their secret ways, I could not craft any for myself. I decided to continue during night, but gigantic and fell scorpions attacked me along the way and their poison nearly killed me, so I decided to climb one of the strangely shaped sand-coloured animals that are like horses but bigger, that turned out to be immune to the Sun and brought me swiftly southwards, even if its long neck allowed me little view of the road ahead. Luckily there was very little to heed along the road except for the occasional scorpion, as there is a long road winding South through the scorching desert. Who would have thought that someone actually ventured this far, just to build a paved road for travellers? Blessed these men are indeed, without this road I would have been lost. I stumbled upon giant structures of a triangular shape from afar with danger inside, rewarding nonetheless! For a while I mesmorized why this shape is the same of that of the pyramids I was looking forward to finding in the jungles.. Their numbers in the desert were such that I was full of hope of finding them in the jungles and my hope grew day by day, the trying days in the desert seemed to fly by.. When I arrived in the southern savannahs, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the abundance of wildlife, the strangest animals one could imagine on both land and water, some of them quite dangerous to my life. The animals that had one horn on their forehead turned out to be not only very robust, but swift as the wind as well and the one I rode knocked everything in the air that crossed its path, to my tremendous joy! I met a wild tribe called the Moredain that later turned out to be the enemies to many I call my friends, but I enjoyed their hospitality nonetheles without prejudice and decided to acquire as much of their crafts as I can, before possibly turning my back on them once I reach a crossroads of pledged loyalty. Their weapons were made of animal skins and horns and they tought me their skills of making these and their tools on their special crafting tables. I hope I will not forget how to prepare these once our roads diverge! Once I reached the jungle, I finally met the hosts I was looking forward to meeting: the Tauredain. These simple people are the most colourful I have ever met. It warms my heart to see how they can enjoy life in such a simple way of living on corn and bananabread, living in modest homes and still be so colourful in their ways! A truly happy people they are, living in the clearings in the Jungle surrounding them. I finally had arrived at the place I was sure to find the pyramids so many had told me about. Were they just fiction or real?.. I will never know, since I have been searching for them for weeks now and all I saw was trees, trees, lakes and trees, with the occasional mountain I could climb for better views. I even started jumping from treetop to treetop to have better view, but the humid air makes seeing far enough impossible. My eyes take a long time to focus on seeing anything further than a few chunks of trees from me.. So I am about to give up on my quest.. My dear friend, you are my last hope on finding these last Wonders that would be the crown on my career. If only I could see one and discovers the exciting mazes inside that I heard so much about! Surely you must have heard of these tales and know ones that have gone before you, how I could find one! My hope rests in your hands now. '' ''All the best, Hennemuth the Archeologist" As you can all see, my good archeologist friend is in dire need of your help! :) As he speaks Middle-earth speak, he is not aware of some tools we could help him with in finding his pyramids, so I will freely translate to MC speak, hoping you guys could help me out: 1. Are Tauredain pyramids to be found near any special biome/landmark? I read it's (dense) Far Harad Jungle, but do they occur more frequently near certain waypoints for example than others? Or near certain structures or in/near certain biomes more than others? 2. Is there any influence of road creation on where pyramids spawn? Since the jungle is quite dense and one cannot see very far due to the trees, maybe I'm practically walking past them without noticing. Then again, if the road as a rule that within X chunks no pyramids can spawn, maybe Hennemuth is wasting a lot of time by going on the road instead of in the wild. 3. What is the defined size of the pyramid, does is always stand out above its surroundings? I count about 25 blocks height based on the pictures, but in the desert some pyramids do not start on ground level. 4. The canopy can be jumped with a horse from tree to tree, but my laptop is dead-slow and I cannot afford more than 6-8 chunks, even then I freeze up all the time, so my horse often falls between the trees and in the dense jungle movement is even more complicated. Any ideas how to circumvent this? Perhaps by not jumping the canopy but building a dirtcolumn every few chunks and constantly looking around above the canopy? Will the pyramids always tower above the trees or can they remain hidden even then? 5. I have spent most of the past few day with travelling south and significantly more than 2,5 hours of searching the jungle to find one and I am at the point of ignoring lore and looking for cheats to find one. Do any seed-based maps exist for the mod (like those that exist for vanilla MC) that show spawnpoints of pyramids? Is there a way to fly over the canopy to finally find a pyramid (I heard of mods for that) and can you advise any mod for that? Many thanks in advance for your help (from Hennemuth the Archeologist especially, of course)!